<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Котёнок на дереве by XTOHb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258937">Котёнок на дереве</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb'>XTOHb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Котята часто забираются на деревья, а потом не могут самостоятельно спуститься.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Котёнок на дереве</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Потерпи немного, малыш! Сейчас герой тебя спасет! – Америка, скинув куртку на землю, с энтузиазмом и сноровкой настоящего спасателя лез на высокую ель, кажется, не замечая, как еловые иголки его царапают. Англия стоял на дороге внизу, в компании заплаканной девочки в красном платье и попеременно переводил взгляд то на нее, то на Америку, то на котёнка, забравшегося чуть ли не на самую верхушку. </p><p>— Джонс, а ну слезай оттуда! — Артур медленно поднял с земли пыльную куртку Америки и попытался её отряхнуть. — Эта зверюга сама туда забралась, пусть сама и спускается, какое тебе вообще до неё дело?</p><p>Альфред слегка отстранился от толстой ветки, посмотрел на Артура и засмеялся радостным детским смехом. </p><p>— Не беспокойся за меня, Арти! — крикнул он, подтягиваясь на руках и забираясь еще выше. — Не упаду я!</p><p>— С чего ты взял… — Англия хотел было возразить, сказать, что ему наплевать на безопасность самодовольного глуповатого братца, что просто они опаздывают на заседание, но вовремя вспомнил, что Америка обладает удивительным свойством чувствовать ложь. Почему-то только его ложь. — Идиот! Хоть бы очки снял!</p><p>Альфред только забирался все выше и выше, заставляя брата все больше задирать голову и все больше волноваться. От высоты у Англии всегда кружилась голова, теперь же он был готов сорваться с места и полезть на дерево, стягивать Джонса, лишь бы тот не упал и не разбился насмерть. </p><p>Америка вытянул руку, стремясь подхватить пушистое жалобно мяукающее чудо, но чудо резко отскочило от него на другую ветку и воинственно зашипело, показывая небольшие острые зубки. </p><p>— Эй, ты чего?.. Я же спасать тебя пришел… — обиженно пробубнил Альфред, переползая дальше по ветке. Он вновь потянулся к коту и, наконец-то схватив его за хвост, потянул на себя. — А ну слазь!</p><p>Кот зашипел и бросился на Америку, выпуская когти. От неожиданности Америка ничего не сообразил и выставил вперед руки, дабы защитится от этого опасного агрессора. </p><p>— Америка! – Англия швырнул куртку брата маленькой хозяйке злополучного кота и в два прыжка оказался рядом с елью, когда Джонс, не удержав равновесия, полетел вниз, попутно пересчитывая спиной ветки. — Америка!</p><p><br/>
— Ну, вот, ничего страшного, а ты разорался: "Америка, Америка!", — передразнил взволнованного и еще не отошедшего от испуга брата Альфред. Он только что вышел из приемного покоя больницы и вид у него был потрепанный: исцарапанное котом лицо, синяки по всему телу, загипсованная левая рука — но он казался абсолютно счастливым и все также по-детски улыбался, а в глазах появилось ещё больше задорного блеска.<br/>
 <br/>
— Идиот! — рассерженный Англия не выдержал и отвесил брату звонкий подзатыльник. — По-твоему, это смешно? По-твоему, это "ничего страшного"?</p><p>Оба, и Артур, и Альфред, изучающе посмотрели на загипсованную руку Америки.</p><p>— Арти, — обладатель гипса укоризненно покачал головой, — я же страна! Ты же знаешь, что к вечеру я сам уже смогу снять эту чертову штуку и что никакого вреда моему здоровью это не причинит.</p><p>— Знаю, — вздохнул Артур. — Герой ты чётров…</p><p>— Ну так котёнка же спас! — Альфред гордо выпятил грудь и улыбнулся своей фирменной голливудской улыбкой. </p><p>— Ага… — англичанин вновь вздохнул и потрепал младшего брата по волосам. — Ты сам как котёнок на дереве. Постоянно забираешься слишком высоко, а потом не можешь спуститься. И мне приходится тебя снимать, но в ответ ты только шипишь и бросаешься на меня...</p><p>Америка посмотрел на брата полными непонимания глазами. Англия тихо хмыкнул, и уголки его губ приподнялись в слабом намеке на улыбку.</p><p>— Не пытайся этого понять, тебе, наверное, тяжело даются художественные сравнения…</p><p>— Нет, Англия, сравнение я понял, — взгляд Америки неожиданно стал серьезным и… взрослым. — Я не понял другого… почему?</p><p>— Что "почему"? — Англия удивленно приподнял свои густые брови.</p><p>— Почему ты снимаешь меня с дерева, — пояснил Альфред. — Я снял котёнка, потому что я герой, я хочу, чтобы все видели, что для меня нет ничего невозможного. Но ты ведь не стремишься быть героем, тебе больше по душе, когда тебя считают чопорным сэром, черным магом или, на худой конец, старым пиратом, но никак не героем. Тогда… почему?</p><p>Англия недоуменно фыркнул и отвел взгляд. Он пробубнил что-то бессвязное, вроде "просто хочется", и уже громче добавил:</p><p>— Пойдем в магазин за очками, а то свои ты разбил.</p><p>И направился к выходу. </p><p>— Англия! — Америка возмущенно топнул ногой. — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос!</p><p>— Пойдем! А то скоро магазины закроются… </p><p>— Англия, я же теперь не отстану!</p><p>Артур Кёркленд развернулся в дверях и широко улыбнулся своему младшему брату.</p><p>— В торговом центре есть Макдональдс, мы можем купить тебе чего-нибудь поесть, готов поставить половину своего годового бюджета, что ты успел очень проголодаться.</p><p>— Я… — Америка немного растерялся, – я… ну да, чуть-чуть, то есть совсем… черт, Англия! Почему ты до сих пор молчал про Макдональдс?! </p><p>Альфред со звонким смехом вылетел на улицу, Артур же облегченно вздохнул. Хотя бы в этот раз ему не придется ничего объяснять.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Оно же — https://ficbook.net/readfic/59770</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>